


Across the Sea

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Logan Marshall-Green and KJ Apa [24]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: Logan (AU) is ex-military, ex-mercenary, mostly retired, and occasionally works for AU Tommy Flanagan who sponsored him into Citadel. He's also good friends with AU Antony Starr and Stephen Amell*. He has family money as well as his own. He struggles with PTSD. He was involved with AU Rafael Lazzini but that relationship ended roughly 10 months ago. Their storyline can be foundhere.Citadel knows Logan's past occupation(s) and current connections and they couldn't care less as long as he's not involving the organization directly in anything illegal.KJ (AU) is busy traveling the world while he tries to figure out what he wants to do with the rest of his life after having made a huge sum of money from an app he developed. He's been aged up to 31.*their storyline is posted under my name





	Across the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Logan Marshall-Green/KJ Apa storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

KJ has been jittering and on edge the whole day, although he has tried hard to hide it. It's why he drank four beers and a Jameson's when he and his mum hit the hotel bar for a nightcap. And that's why, hours later, a wicked headache is setting in when he checks his watch again and finally decides it's late enough that he can ring Logan.

"Hey, I was just about to call you," Logan answers with a smile, having just stepped off the elevator onto his floor.

"Yeah? Oh, good! I've got good timing then." KJ exhales a breath he hadn't even been aware he was holding. "Everything's going well there?"

"Very well. Tommy'll be happy," Logan says, careful not to say too much, to remind KJ of why he's really here. "Dinner ran late and then we got drinking, well, everyone else did, but I had to stay for a while, reminisce about old times." He rolls his eyes. "How was your day with your mom? Is she doing any better with the jet lag?" he asks, letting himself into his room.

"Yeah, she's pretty much back to normal. Today we did a short walk outside the city, and then had dinner at this pub with live music. Tomorrow we're going to take a day-trip to the Cliffs of Moher." KJ grins. "You'd love it here, there's water everywhere you look."

"It sounds lovely," Logan agrees, shrugging his jacket free and stretching out on the couch. He smiles. "I'd rather be there with you then here."

"Yeah, well. Next time," KJ murmurs, his smile softening. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Okay. I took my meds," Logan says. It's a small lie. He'd been restless despite taking them and felt like he'd been hit by a Mack truck in the morning. "What about you? How are you sleeping?"

"I haven't been as warm as I'm used to. Because I haven't been able to wrap myself around you," KJ answers. "The bed's just not as comfortable somehow."

"I know what you mean," Logan says softly, determining there and then that they won't be sleeping apart when they're home. He's spent enough of his life sleeping on his own. He's not going back to it. Not if he doesn't have to. "I don't hear any traffic. Are you inside tonight?"

"Yeah, my mum's taking a bath, so I've got a little privacy in the room," KJ explains. "I'm curling up on the bed now to listen to your voice."

Logan smiles. "I like listening to _your_ voice," he says. "And I guess with your mom that close by we'll both have to behave."

"Ahh yeah," KJ agrees, and snickers. "So tell me what the weather's like there."

"It's gorgeous. It's their winter but it's still about..." Logan does a quick calculation in his head. "Roughly 30 in the day, 25 at night. Some rain, but not a lot. It's sprinkling tonight."

"Mmm, that sounds like perfect stay-in-bed weather. Or on the floor, in front of a fireplace..." Yes, KJ has very fond memories of cuddling up in Iceland. So what if South America is tropically hot right now; KJ will seize on any excuse.

Logan grins. "All weather's perfect stay-in-bed weather when it comes to us," he says, aching to be wrapped around his lover right now.

"Yes it is," KJ agrees with a snicker. "When I get home, I might just keep you in bed for days. Letting you up only to the kitchen and the bathroom."

"Promise?" Logan asks, thoroughly enjoying their banter.

"Cross my heart. You won't even have to get dre— Hey, Mum." KJ flushes hot, and thanks the heavens that he was at least keeping the volume down. Not forgetting himself _entirely_.

Eyes widening, Logan snickers on the other end. "Do you want me to let you go?"

"That's probably a good idea," KJ allows meekly. "The hangover's kicking in anyway." He pushes open the sliding door to the balcony so that at least he can say goodbye in private.

"How'd you end up hungover?" Logan asks, not really having seen KJ to be a big drinker yet.

"Ummm... I was a little anxious. Today," KJ confesses. "You know, thinking about absolutely everything under the sun that could go wrong. So I had two or three too many."

"Go wrong with what?" Logan asks gently.

KJ checks back over his shoulder, but he'd remembered to shut the patio door. No one can hear. "About... you. Your safety." He blows out a breath and continues in the same rushed yet reluctant way. "I'm not handling it so well. And I'm really not used to feeling this way."

That brings Logan up short. He's never had anyone to fuss over him before. "I'm sorry I'm worrying you," he says after a moment. "I can't promise nothing'll happen because I don't want to jinx myself and we both know my history proves otherwise, but things went really well today and I could probably cut my trip short if tomorrow's the same."

"No, don't-- don't do that," KJ immediately says. "I'm not trying to - actually I'm trying not to - mess with your work. I have no doubt that you're a professional of integrity," he adds, with only the slightest emphasis on _professional_. "I don't want to compromise the importance you attribute to finishing a job."

"If I get the orders tomorrow, the job'll be done," Logan points out, but that's neither here nor there. "I hate to know I'm freaking you out though. What can I do? Is there anything that would help?"

"Oh my god, you're actually asking that? You're too good to be true, Logan. No. With me here and you there? Of course not. I'm just being silly," KJ says, hunching into himself.

"No, you're not," Logan says, not ever wanting KJ to discount his feelings. "I've just never had anyone worry about me. I'll do my best to wrap things up and I'll try and keep in touch a bit more tomorrow."

"Okay," KJ says softly. He still feels like he's fucking up and interfering with Logan's job, and he hates that. "I love you so much. I miss you."

"I love you too and I miss you so much," Logan returns, wishing it didn't feel like they were ending on a sad note. "Now go get some sleep."

"Yes, sir." KJ's lips curve into a smile. "I love you," he can't help but say again. "I'm going, promise."

"Night, boy. I love you," Logan says, waiting for a second before he finally hangs up. Fuck. He opens up a message to Tommy. _Lots of action today. Expecting the same tomorrow. Don't think we need a week. Plan on leaving tomorrow night or the next morning. Do we have anyone down here who could take over? I'm willing to help with the connections. Call me._


End file.
